1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switch which is provided for operating a windshield wiper and washer system of a motor vehicle.
Normally electric switches of this kind comprise a switching member which is swivelably mounted around a first axis in a switch housing. For operating the wiper system the switching member is brought out of a neutral position into one of several operational positions. A different operation mode of the wiper system is assigned to each operational position. Thus continual operation of the wipers with two different torques, intermittent operation in which there is an interval between one or several wiping cycles, and tip wiping operation corresponding to an operational position of the switching member are possible, from which the switching member automatically returns into the neutral position after releasing a switch lever.